


All My Friends Are Dead

by KatieNoctem



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff Smut and Angst, no really, theres angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: Pre-series. The Dixons find a girl alone in the woods, things grow from there.





	All My Friends Are Dead

The Dixon brothers moved through the trees as quietly as they could. Daryl was better at it than Merle, but they’d both learned well from hunting in their youth and the danger of getting bit by a walker if you weren’t quiet made for a fast learning tool. Faster still when the rest of the group usually depended on the boys for food between supply runs, no one else had the hunting experience and Daryl’s crossbow made for a clean kill without wasting bullets they might need later. Hearing a rustling noise Daryl signalled for the two of them to split up, watching as Merle headed off between two trees to his left. He was picking his way through the brush, following the sounds when a walker came out of nowhere, startling him and managing to knock him on his ass. As he fended it off he started hollering for his brother.  
“Daryl! We got a problem!”  
Before he got far an arrow shot through the things head and he shoved it off.  
“Thanks bro…” He started, but someone pressed the tip of a sword against his chest, he blinked up into the dirty face of a woman.  
“Sorry darling, but I’m not your bro.” She smiled, her English accent catching him off guard. “Did you get bit?”  
Something clicked behind her but she didn’t turn her head, instead scanning her eyes over Merle’s body, nodding to herself when she didn’t see any new injuries. She lifted the blade and turned to the other man, nodding in acknowledgement and bending to pull her arrow out of the walker.  
“I’m going to guess you’re Daryl?”  
Daryl nodded. “Yeah.”  
Behind her Merle had managed to get his ass off the floor, dusting himself off.  
“Well aren’t you a pretty little thang.” He chuckled. “How’d a little girl like you stay alive out here alone? Hmm, sweetcheeks?”  
She rolled her eyes. “My name is Y/N, not sweetcheeks.” She snorted. “I wasn’t always alone either, dickhead.”  
She swung the sword by her side.  
“They dead?” Daryl asked.  
“One killed herself, two got eaten, one got bit and I’m not so sure about the other two.” She shrugged. “There was a bear trap, Grant… Rick stayed to help him but there was a pack of walkers on our trail, coming in fast. I wasn’t staying to get eaten.”  
“Smart girl.” Merle nodded in approval.  
“Yeah well, my friends are all dead. Feels less smart after that.” She huffed. “What about you idiots?”  
Daryl pointed back behind him. “We got a camp up there.”  
Merle slung an arm around her shoulder. “Yer coming back with us.”

She followed them, fitting in far more easily than anyone expected. She wasn’t a good hunter, but having another near-silent bow was handy, especially on runs. And her small size made her good at slipping into tight spaces to grab supplies, but it was her sarcasm and fierce attitude that really caught Merle’s eye. Girl could handle herself, she proved that when she saved his ass in the woods, and she was one of the few that didn’t get angry or upset at his comments, she just flashed him a smile and came back with something equally biting. He still remembered the first time she turned him down. They’d been preparing to head out on a gathering mission, grabbing some pharmacy stuff and any food they could get. Shane was making sure the vehicles were sorted and she’d come up beside him, grinning brightly.  
“Can I ride with you?”  
Merle barked out a laugh behind them. “I got somethin’ here you can ride.” He grinned, gesturing towards his crotch and waggling his eyebrows.  
“Gosh, that’s sweet love. But I don’t think you’ve got what I need Merle.” She shot back, still smiling sweetly at him.  
“Rugmuncher, shoulda known.” He scoffed in reply, covering his slightly hurt pride.  
“Only some of the time.” She laughed, turning her back to him and leaving several mildly impressed faces behind her.  
Merle huffed, but he did elbow Daryl on his way towards the truck. “I wouldn’t mind watchin’ that.”  
Daryl snorted out a breath through his nose and threw his gear into the back of the truck.

She’d been there for a few weeks now, the longer she stayed the more Merle got attached to the rude bitch. Didn’t stop the insults, or the sexual comments, if anything those got worse, but he wasn’t so grumpy about helping. One afternoon he was scouting the woods for food when he spotted her hauling a pile of washing back from the creek, her clothes were soaked and stuck to her skin and she could barely see over the pile.  
“Need a hand there doll.”  
She huffed. “I’m not a doll Merle, and I don’t need you being an asshole.”  
Sighing he took the basket from her hands. “I ain’t, but you can’t hardly see over that.”  
“My hero.” She grinned. “Wait… I’m going to owe you now aren’t I?”  
He laughed. “I’m sure you’ll think of a way to pay me back.”  
She smirked. “Well, maybe I will.”  
Merle nearly dropped the basket in shock, covering it with a cough, which just made her smirk more.  
“I knew ya couldn’t resist me.”  
She laughed. “Down boy. You’re not that good.”  
“Oh doll, you don’t know how good I am yet.” He shot back, running his tongue over his lips. “I promise ya, I’m real good.”  
She just shook her head, still grinning. “Gosh, how could a girl ever resist?”  
She plucked the basket out of his hands as they crossed into the camp and headed off without him to finish the laundry.

That night, after good food and a few drinks from the latest run, Merle headed back towards his tent. Daryl was still by the fire, but there was a light in the tent. Pulling a knife out of his belt Merle approached slowly, preparing for an attack. But when he opened up the canvas he slid the knife back away. Sat cross-legged on his bed, in nothing but a teeshirt and a pair of panties, reading a book was Y/N. She looked up as she heard the canvas being pulled back, smirking just a little.  
“I knew ya couldn’t resist me.” Merle chuckled.  
She shrugged. “For all you know I’m waiting for your brother.”  
“Then yer in the wrong bed.” He pointed towards Daryl’s bed with a thumb but she didn’t move further than putting her book on the floor. Merle smirked, licking his lips. “That’s what I thought.”  
“I did say I owed you.” She unfurled her legs and stretched them out in front of her. “I can always leave again.”  
At that suggestion Merle surged forwards, pulling her up from the bed and crashing his lips against hers hard. She slid her arms around his neck, arching her body into his on tiptoes. Merle groaned, one large hand palming at her ass. She pulled back for a moment, hands tugging at the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it over his head.  
“Impatient.” He tutted, grinning as he pulled the shirt up.   
She hummed, running her hands down the exposed muscles of his chest and abdomen, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her fingers traced over scars, marks of a hard life she never dared to ask about. He snorted, pushing her back onto the bed and tugging her shirt off. He hummed in appreciation as he revealed naked breasts beneath. One large hand reached out to palm her breast, fingers pinching at a nipple while she tried to stifle a moan.  
“Well if that ain’t the sweetest pair of little tits I ever saw.” He murmured, grinning as he continued to roll her nipple between his fingers.  
She cracked open one eye, nostrils flared in just a touch of irritation. Merle noted that as a sore point for later aggravation as he bent his head to capture the other nipple in his mouth. Her body arched beneath him, breasts pressing into his touch.   
“Well ain’t you eager?” He chuckled, pulling back.   
She whined slightly at the loss of sensation, pushing up on her elbows to watch as he fumbled with his fly and pushed himself out of his pants and underwear. Grinning she eased her own underwear down her legs. When he glanced up Merle let out a low whistle of appreciation, reaching out a hand and sliding his fingers through the wetness coating the apex of her thighs before bringing the fingers to his mouth and tasting them with a satisfied groan.  
“Taste just as good as you look sugartits.” He said, smirking down at her.  
With a huff she pulled him down, spinning him in the process so she could straddle his hips, watching the expression in his face change through surprise to delight. She smirked, holding her hips just out of reach as she stared down at him thoughtfully. Leaning forwards she pulled something silver out from under his pillow, ignoring his disbelieving face as she opened the packet.  
“I’m not really into the whole, having children thing. Or whatever else you happen to pass along.” She shrugged. “I can always leave.”  
The low rumble from his throat was the only answer, she grinned wickedly, rolling the condom down his cock with a little help from her lips. He groaned, hips bucking up against her mouth as she did. She smirked slightly around the width of his cock, pulling her head back and sliding her hips back up over him, letting her pussy rub along his length.  
“Damn girl, you tryin’ to give me blue balls?” He grumbled, bucking his hips up into her.  
Without another word she slid him inside her, gasping as she felt herself stretch around him. Beneath her Merle smirked, trying not to moan himself as she lowered her body down. She bit her lip, pausing once he was fully inside her to let her body adjust to his size. Beneath her Merle finally let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in one long groan, one hand moving to grip her hip.  
“So tight. Fuck you feel good.”  
She grinned wickedly, starting to rock her hips against him, eyes sparkling with delight as she watched his expression shift into pure lust, his hips bucking up against her. She felt his fingers tighten on her hips, half formed sentences of utter filth falling from his lips.  
“Oh god.” She gasped, body starting to clench and spasm around him.  
Merle groaned louder, sliding one hand between them to rub at her clit. The movement sent her over the edge, him following her soon after.

“You two done so a man can get some sleep?”  
She rolled over from her position still half-lying across Merle’s body, muttering something less than polite in the direction of the door and Daryl’s voice. She pressed herself up onto her hands and rolled off the bed, less gracefully than she moved anywhere else, landing with a huff of noise and grabbing the nearest top she could find. She reached for her underwear but a lazy arm reached out and snatched it out of her reach.  
“Mine now.” Merle chuckled. “Now get.”  
She huffed out a breath, pulling the hem of the shirt down to cover everything she could before heading towards the door, grinning at Daryl on her way out.  
“He’s all yours.” She turned back at Merle and winked. “You know where I am if you ever need me.”

The two continued like that, sniping at each other but with a grudging layer of respect under it. Sometimes even genuine affection, though rarely in the view of the others. No one much commented on it, even less so on their other activities. Some nights Merle didn’t ever return to his bed, glaring wickedly at the few people he passed on his way back the next morning. It almost became routine, until one day it didn’t.  
The pair of them were out in the woods, Merle had been teaching her how to hunt and eventually she’d managed to get the hang of it. She was better at trapping squirrels and the like than getting the big game, but they’d found a deer and she’d managed to take it down with an arrow, not killed it, but the poor beast collapsed. Merle stepped through the trees and lodged a bullet in the animal’s skull.  
“Venison tonight.” Y/N grinned. “We’ll be eating like-”  
She was cut off by a crack from the trees, then a groan. Merle swore loudly, tugging on her arm and trying to drag her towards the camp.  
“But venison…” She whined, following him.  
They were ambushed, walkers appeared from all directions. Glancing between themselves the pair raised their weapons, the gun ricocheting loudly in the trees, while the near silent woosh of arrows and crunch of skulls punctuated the gaps. Soon she was out of arrows, though with only a few walkers left she thought it would be safe to use her knife. Merle heard the scream only moments later, seconds before the last walker body crumpled to the floor. Y/N was sat on the floor, a dead walker barely feet away from her and a bloody wound on her leg. She smiled weakly at Merle.  
“Hey handsome, toss me your gun?”  
It was out of his hands and arcing through the air before he realised what’d he just done.  
“Now wait a minute… we can fix this.” He started to move towards her but she shook her head.  
“Merle, love, I got bit. You know what that means, we all do.”  
He stared at her thigh. “Could amputate.”  
She sighed, shaking her head sadly as her fingers rested lightly near the edge of the wound. “No love, even if you managed it without me bleeding out or dying from shock what would I do? Hop after the threat?” She huffed. “It’s for the best.”  
He tried to reach her, but the shot rang out before he got there and he watched in growing horror as her body crumpled to the floor. He carried her back to the camp, watching as they burned her body, bottle in hand. No one said a word.


End file.
